1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel circuit and an organic electro-luminescent display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus applies data driving signals corresponding to input data to a plurality of pixel circuits to control the brightness of each of the pixels and thereby converts the input data into an image to provide to a user. The data driving signals to be outputted to the plurality of pixel circuits are generated by a data driver. The data driver selects a gamma voltage corresponding to the input data from among a plurality of gamma voltages that are generated by a gamma filter circuit and outputs the selected gamma voltage as the data driving signal to the plurality of pixel circuits.